The present invention relates to a liquid level detector, and more particularly to an electric liquid level detector of the condenser type for detecting the remaining quantity of oil stored within such an oil container as a torque converter casing in automotive vehicles.
In general, the remaining quantity of oil within a torque converter casing is detected by an oil level gauge in the form of an oil dip-stick which is indicated at its lower portion with full and lower level marks F and L. In use of the oil dip-stick, it is required to remove the oil dip-stick from the oil-filler pipe of the casing and to wipe away the oil adhered to its lower end portion with waste cloth. The oil dip-stick is inserted again into the oil-filler pipe to submerge its lower end portion into the stored oil thereby to confirm the level of oil adhered to its lower end portion. Such manipulation is troublesome, and the operator will soil his hand with the oil adhered to the oil dip-stick.